La mejor forma para ganarse al protagonista es darle pastel de fresa
by Fipe2
Summary: Han habido algunos problemas en el futuro, así que han enviado a una niña al pasado para qej su padre se enamore de su madre, pero lo que no sabe es que hay otras como ella que quieren hacer lo mismo(si, un resumen de mierda, nose me ocurrió algo mejor, este Fic puede que cambie a M en un futuro)
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos, hoy les vengo con un Fic tipo "Niños del futuro", algo así como alguien viene del futuro para que su padre se enamore de su madre, pero salen otros niños que tiene madres diferentes(y ya deberían entender al caso) está será versión Gintama.**

 **No soy dueño de Gintama, sino del Gorila**

* * *

Prologo

Habían pasado más de 10 años desde que el servicio de trabajos variados había iniciado sus operaciones y ahora los maduros miembros de Yorozuya y a algunos sus más antiguos camaradas se encontraban en el taller del viejo Gengai algo impacientes después de todo las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que habían siquiera imaginado, parecía que día a día algunos agujeros negros surgían en el espacio y consumían sistemas y galaxias enteras así como curiosamente más de uno parecía sufrir lo que parecía jaquecas y desmayos más que anormales de manera inusual que iban acompañados con amnesias severas… parecía que las cosas que sucedían no tenían explicación alguna y mucho menos solución pero para sorpresa de todos cierto conocido suyo había obtenido información valiosa al respecto y había decidido citar a todos con el viejo gengai para explicarles todo afirmando tendría las respuestas necesarias esa noche.

Gintoki-¿A Qué hora va a aparecer ese amigo tuyo que dices que sabe cómo detener todo esto? (dijo un maduro Gin cuyo cabello cubría parte de su rostro mientras que acomodaba su espada mientras que observaba al viejo Madao fumando nerviosamente) aún no se aparece tu dichoso nuevo compañero de copas…

Madao-No sé, el debería estar aquí desde hace dos horas lo juro.

Kagura-¿Estan seguros de confiar en un amigo del Madao?- dijo Kagura con su nuevo conjunto estilo chino mientras jugaba con su sombrilla- Tal vez sea igual o más Madao que él, aunque dudo que alguien sea más madao que el sinceramente.

Shinpachi-Eso sería algo de temer para la misma sociedad.

Madao-Oye eso fue grosero… ¡nadie puede superarme!

Gengai-Eso es un alivio –dijo mientras se rascaba la barba-por cierto ¿dónde lo conociste exactamente?

Madao-Oh lo conocí jugando un RPG por el internet

Otae-¿hablas en serio?-dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos y se preparaba para golpearle-¿de verdad es de confianza?

Madao-si, él es alguien confiable sin duda alguna- dijo asintiendo con fuerza y sonriéndoles- recuerdo que me dijo que me iba a conseguir unas lolis si me unía a su culto ese del oso kuma y así lo hizo (dijo dejando de piedra a todos y dándose cuenta de lo que dijo) olviden lo que dije no se ni quién es ese kuma lo juro.

Gintoki-Entonces esas ves que te sacamos de la cárcel por esos cargos de acoso a menores ¿eran en serio? – dijo asustado al ver como este solo empezaba a sudar frio- aun cuando dijiste no les habías hecho nada.

Madao-(Empieza a lagrimea)-Me detuvieron antes de ello.

Gintoki-Eso es perturbador en más de un sentido.

Otae-¡Juro no te dejare acercarte a mi hija de nuevo!.

En eso entro por la puerta que se abrió en par una persona vestida con una túnica rasgada de color purpura con un sombrero extraño que cubría su oscuro cabello y rostro que ingreso para mirarles con algo de fastidio haciendo que todos se extrañaran.

¿?-Oye eso no se dice ni de broma las lolis son para todos aquellos que logren seducirles.

Madao-Oh George ¿porque tan tarde?.

George-Bueno (acomodándose el sombrero mientras desvía la mirada) digamos que me perseguía ciertas loli inusual digo que me perdí en una primaria hasta el anochecer je.

Madao-Si como no, aun no eh oído las patrullas pero bueno da igual él es experto del que les platique chicos (dijo dejando a todos helados y mirando al recién ingresado con distintas miradas de duda furia más este ni siquiera se inmuta ante esto).

Gengai-Bueno dejando a un lado tus peculiares gustos –dijo acercándose al recién llegado mientras se ajustaba las gafas-¿tu eres el que sabe cómo revertir la distorsión?

George-Claro- dijo mirando al anciano revelando un inusual fulgor purpura en su mirada- debo admitir que esta no es la primera vez que pasa esta situación a lo largo de los multiversos.

Gintoki-Espera –dijo sudando frio- ¿Qué quisiste decir con multiversos?

Otae-Exacto no había oído ese término.

Elizabeth solo mostro un cartel que decía lo siguiente.

"Interesante acaso eres un conocedor de las teorías de las cuerdas dimensionales o algo más importante" giro este "podrías explicarnos más detalles".

George-Ese sí que sabe este…-mirándole con algo de duda- ¿eres un pariente de los prinnies o?.

Zura- Elizabeth es Elizabeth….

George-Si claro y una Zura un zubat eso no me ayuda.

Zura- Zura ja nai Katsura da..

Katsura- Así está mejor.

George-¿Espera que?... –suspirando y acomodándose el sombrero- creo dejare esto por la paz… mi paz mental.

Gintoki¿A quien demonios le estás hablando? ¡Podrías explicarte ya!

Katsura- si me podrían repetir que está pasando en este lugar… las bifurcaciones han amenazado a varios Amarato y humanos por igual esperemos puedas iluminarnos al respecto.

Gintoki-no me ignoren malditos.

Gengai- en efecto yo descubrí que la dimensión está colapsando y si no hacemos algo vamos a desaparecer todos dentro de poco tiempo.

Madao- es por eso que traje a mi amigo él dice que sabe cómo evitar que eso pase ¿cierto George?

George- bueno de hecho el evitar el colapso dimensional es algo relativamente sencillo al crear una paradoja temporal cubica con posibilidades de expansión a tres dimensiones alterando la teoría cuántica de las cuerdas dimensionales.

Gengai-Pues dilo porque yo no sé cómo evitar que todo colapse.

George-bueno digamos que ya he hecho mis propios cálculos y descubrí que el causante de que esto pase en esta dimensión en particular… es el -dijo señalando a Gintoki quien ante esto se puso tras shinpachi- Obviamente me refiero al canoso - gin le pone una peluca al shimpachi- bueno ya sabrán quien es quien causa esto.

Gintoki-¿yo? –yo señalándose con incredulidad-vamos ¿otra vez? la primera vez fue con la plaga ¿ahora qué? - dijo sudando frio al ver como muchos le veían con malos ojos-No me digas que la dimensión está colapsando porque era indeciso con las relaciones amorosas en el pasado y no escogía a nadie al punto que ello causo distintas variantes conforme a mis relaciones románticas causando se colapsen unas a otras por la fragilidad de estas.

George- … -le miro impresionado e inclusive guardo un bloc de dibujo que estaba preparando para simplemente aplaudir- Vaya me ahorraste muchas explicaciones, así no tendré alargar esta mierda.

Gintoki-No puede ser ¿enserio? ¿Le atine a la primera?

George- bueno no eres tan tonto como pensé jajaja pero sin duda fuiste un princeso hace años (dijo haciendo que Gintoki se fuera a una esquina con un aura depresiva y todos lo vieran con enojo) ¿oh acaso yo también acerté? Esto te pasa por no tenerlo bien puestos.

Gengai-Bueno ya sabemos que la causa de todo este embrollo es de nuevo Gintoki ahora la cuestión es ¿cómo lo evitamos?.

George- bueno eso es más fácil de lo que parece, según eh descubierto ya han viajado en el tiempo por sus propios medios ¿cierto? (todos asienten) bueno las cosas serán algo similares a lo sucedido en esa ocasión solo que a quien hay que enviar ahora es al producto de su relación con ella (dijo señalando a Otae) al pasado y que se asegure de que nazca.

Otae-¿Asi de fácil? ¿Quieres que traiga a mi hija aquí para que le enviemos sola al pasado así como así?

George- bueno será un poco más difícil que eso- dijo sonriéndoles de manera algo sínica- porque en esa época tu maridito no se decidía por nadie así que le será un poco complicado juntarlos en esas circunstancias.

Shimpachi- tiene razón en ello pero ella no puede ir sola a una misino cono esa, es solo una niña ¿no la puede acompañar alguien? –George levanta la mano junto con Madao- aparte de ustedes dos pedófilos declarados.

George-eh no me refería a eso, me encantaría hacerlo pero tengo otros asuntos que solucionar además a que ella tiene que ir sola al pasado si alguien más va, su dimensión se degradara más rápido al existir dos versiones de una misma persona en el mismo universo pero si ella va sola la degradación se ira deteniendo al no existir una variante de ella.

Gintoki-Pero no hubo problema cuando yo me vi a mi mismo…

George-Adivina que causo todo esto – este regreso a lamentarse a la esquina- vaya le voy a dar una galleta a este paso.

Gengai-Bueno siguiendo lo que dices ahora tenemos que saber a que época la enviaremos porque si la enviamos a una diferente se destruirá la dimensión por la paradoja causada al instante ¿no?.

George-Oh mira si estudiaste sobre la materia, tienes razón pero espérame un minuto deja veo a que época se tiene que enviar a la pequeña (dijo sacando una esfera de cristal donde se veían garabatos en fulgor purpura que no entendían excepto káiser) bien según esto la anormalidad ocurre un año antes del final del manga, bien solo necesitamos traer los,preparativos para enviar a la niña al pasado.

Otae-¡ni loca dejare a mi hija junto a ti enfermo!

Gengai- este…no te preocupes por ello, nosotros la podemos enviar por nuestros propios medios, Tama ayúdame a preparar todo para que Otsuka valla al pasado.

Tama- si como ordene.

George- ¿seguros? Por que no apelare por ella si alguna fuerza externa atenta contra su objetivo -ve como le ignoran- entendido parece que ya no me necesitan, así que me retirare -dice triste mientras esta por salir del taller pero se detiene- ha se me olvidaba esta anomalía no solo es en su dimensión también esta pasando en otras y eso probablemente ocasione que sea contactado por otras versiones de ustedes mismos así como de otras de sus hijas de otras dimensiones vayan con la misma misión así que les recomiendo que se apuren antes que ellos si paguen mis servicios -y sale con tristeza pero es detenido por el hombro.

Madao-Amigo no te sientas triste sé que querías ganarte unas monedas y bueno yo también quería esas fotos pero bueno hay que alegrarnos así que vamos a un parque que está cerca de aquí que ¿te parece?.

George-(lo mira con esperanza) ¿hay lolis a estas horas?

Madao-Si y muy lindas por cierto recuerda que la moda es usar esas ropas ajustadas (dice mientras alza su pulgar) y llovió hace rato sus ropas han de estar pegadas y translucidas.

George-Vamos amigo… -Dice con una lagrima en su ojo y los dos se alejan- que kuma-san nos de suerte.

Madao-Que nos de suerte- dijo mientras iban rumbo a su destino-

Otae-Cierto… -sacando un teléfono- hay que avisarle a las autoridades de esos dos pedófilos sueltos…

* * *

 **Dos días después…**

Se puede observar a los miembros de yorozuya y a sus amigos reunidos otra vez en el taller pero ahora había una niña de no más de 12 años despidiéndose de Otae y Gintoki mientras sube a una plataforma creada por el anciano.

Gengai- recuerdas las instrucciones verdad

¿?-Claro no se preocupen

Gengai- bien ya está todo listo ahora (dice mientras enciende la maquina) están seguros de todo esto chicos (ve como asienten) entendido empecemos.

Otae- Hija recuerda tener mucho cuidado al hacer esto

¿?- si no te preocupes mama

Gintoki- ¿llevas todo lo que necesitas?

¿?- claro y también llevo esto que me dio mama -dijo enseñando un cuaderno haciendo temblar al hombre- dijo me seria de utilidad.

Gintoki-¡Espera que hace ella con eso!, ¡no espera déjalo aquí….!

No pudo seguir ya que un destello surgió y había desaparecido se había ido

Gintoki-oye porque le diste eso -dice volteando a ver a Otae- eso es bajo y traumatizante

Otae-Es para que mi yo del pasado le crea a parte le dije que no lo abriera

Gintoki-Bueno ahora solo esperemos a ver cómo le ira

Otae-Por cierto ahora que se fue vamos a hablar sobre eso de tus otras hijas si dice con una sonrisa forzada- ¿a quién más veías hace diez años aparte de tu querida esposa?

Gintoki-Me lleva, -dice con una lagrima cayendo de su ojo- bueno fue bueno vivir

* * *

 **10 años atrás…**

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando el sol apenas estaba por salir y la gente por despertar, pero en el dojo shimura ya se puede ver a los dos herederos de este haciendo la limpieza de todo el lugar… puliendo el piso y arreglando el lugar

Shinpachi(limpiando una ventana)- haaaa-(suspira relajado)-que bien se siente despertarse temprano y hacer algo productivo no crees hermana

Otae-(exprimiendo un trapo)-Tienes razón recuerda que debemos tener siempre limpio el dojo por si alguien viene en algún momento para aprender

Shinpachi-Creo que vendría gente si hiciéramos publicidad o algo así pero no se me ocurre nada

Otae-Oye tengo una idea porque no le decimos a Gin-san que enseñe en el dojo él sabe usar muy bien la espada y como conoce a mucha gente tal vez vengan algunos interesados si nos hace algo de publicidad

Shinpachi-Si eso sería genial, pero ya a nadie le importa aprender a usar una espada, dudo que alguien quiera andar con una espada a excepción de Gin-san en esta era

Otae-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero tal vez haya alguien interesado ¿no crees?

Shinpachi- si tienes razón aunque es muy temprano no creo que nadie venga a esta hora jajaja… -En ese momento suena el timbre extrañando a ambos- oh que sincronización no crees, bueno iré a ver quién es -dijo saliendo del cuarto para atender la puerta-

Otae-Siento que va a haber un gran cambio, espero que sea algo bueno tal vez una aventura, ha estado muy calmado últimamente y eso me preocupa -dijo para sí misma.

Momentos después se ve entrar a Shimpachi con una niña no mayor de 8 años de cabello café claro, un kimono color blanco con flores azules, ojos color chocolate y piel blanca con una bolsa de mano y una espada de madera en la espalda.

Otae-Oh vaya pequeña no me digas que quieres aprender a usar esa espada es algo honorable de tu parte.

Shinpachi-Bueno yo le pregunte lo mismo pero ella dice que tiene que hablar contigo de algo importante ¿la conoces? -dijo confundiendo un poco a Otae.

Otae-Eh no la conozco pero dime para que me necesitas -dijo acercándose a la pequeña.

Shinpachi-Bueno yo le pregunte lo mismo pero ella dice que tiene que hablar contigo de algo importante ¿la conoces? -dijo confundiendo un poco a Otae.

Otae-Eh no la conozco pero dime para que me necesitas -dijo acercándose a la pequeña-

¿?-Bueno días, bueno empezare por presentarme me llamo Otsuka Sakata Shimura y seré tu hija en el futuro -menciono dejando petrificados a los hermanos mientras hacia una reverencia- espero me presten su fuerza.

Shinpachi- ¡¿Qué cosa?! -Saliendo un poco del shock- espera ese apellido… es de Gin-san… eso no es gracioso pequeña, además que el padre sea Gin-san no es posible ella no está interesada en el de ninguna manera verdad Otae -dijo volteando donde Otae y viéndola un poco sonrojada- ¡Otae!

Otae –Yo y Gin... una hija… -Dijo como colegiala enamorada desviando un poco la mirada- en un futuro...

Shinpachi-No es cierto ¿verdad?-pregunto haciendo reaccionar a Otae muy femenina desconcertandole- ¿en serio te gusta Gin-san?

Otae-Bu … bueno Shin-chan, el me… me interesa un poco -dijo algo nerviosa- pero no creí que fuéramos a terminar en una relación, pero más importante Otsuka-chan si lo que dices es verdad como lo puedes demostrar -dijo ya más tranquila-

Otsuka-Bueno haber deja busco las pruebas -dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso- mira esta es la prueba -dijo dándole un cuaderno- me dijiste que te lo diera a ti y que no viera el contenido

Otae-A ver veamos qué es esto -abriendo el cuaderno y viendo varias fotos para +18 haciéndola sonrojar de golpe- ¡¿en serio es posible eso?!

Shinpachi-A ver que es ese cuaderno -dijo mientras se acercaba y miraba un poco las fotos, se quedó congelado al ver un par de fotos, tomo una espada que estaba cerca y salió de la habitación corriendo- ¡SAKATA GINTOKI TE MATARE! -Grito ya en la puerta de su casa-

Otae-Bueno -todavía roja- no me esperaba esto pero eso me demuestra que si eres mi hija

Otsuka-Ahora que esta aclarado eso vamos a detener al tío lentes antes de que le haga algo a papa

Otae-Si tienes razón vamos –levantándose- y en lo mientras cuéntame de como es mi futuro con gin-san…

Otsuka-Claro mami…

 **Fin del prólogo.**

* * *

 **Bueno ya termine el prólogo de este Fic, espero que les haya gustado y dejen un comentario.**


	2. 1-Una noticia no muy grata para iniciar

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de este Fic, espero que lo disfurten.**

 **No soy dueño de Gintama, sino del Gorila**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Una noticia no muy grata para iniciar la mañana**

EL sol empezaba a brillar sobre las casas de la ciudad de Edo donde ciertos de estos rayos alumbraban a cierto peli-plateado quien no solo era molesto por dichos rayos para obligarle a despertarse en esos momentos sino a un inusual golpeteo en su puerta muy insistentemente que ya tenía más de 5 minutos.

Gintoki-ya cállese que ya voy en camino (dijo saliendo de su cuarto medio dormido dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero cuando estaba por abrirla esta cayó encima de él y sobre la puerta un Shimpachi aparecía muy enojado y gritando se a balazo contra él) ¡¿Qué no estas saliendo del personaje?!

Shinpachi- ¡SAKATA GINTOKI VENGO POR TU CABEZA! (gritaba muy exaltado con espada en mano buscando a Gintoki, mientras él mencionado se levantaba muy enojado y le esquivaba con gran facilidad) ¡Y NO ME REFIERO A LA QUE ESTA SOBRE TUS HOMBROS BASTARDO !

Gintoki- ¡¿qué demonios Shimpachi!? ¡¿Porque entras sin permiso y buscando mi cabeza?! ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso último?!(Le decía muy enojado y al escucharlo Shimpachi voltea hacia donde esta Gintoki y lo ataca directo a la entrepierna con su espada pero falla por escasos centímetros) ¡¿Que mierda tratas de hacer y porque estas tan enojado?! (Preguntaba Gintoki esquivando varios cortes de Shimpachi) ¡Eso pudo hacerme más que un daño!

Shinpachi-(deteniéndose en posición de ataque con la mirada oculta por su cabello) ¿dices que porque…? (En ese momento Kagura se despertó por el escándalo de los dos y aun en pijama abrió la puerta para ver que sucedía) ¡es porque tienes una hija con mi hermana bastardo! (dijo levantando la mirada muy enojado viendo a Gintoki sorprendiendo a Gintoki y Kagura) ¡te hare pagar por ello!

Gintoki¿he? ¿De qué hablas? (cuestionaba el peli-plata viendo confuso a su agresor) ¿yo? ¿una hija? ¿ya vamos a animar esa parte del manga? ¿no era distinta la cosa en el?

Shinpachi- Pagaras con tu vida el manchar la pureza de mi hermana antes del matrimonio (le respondió aun enojado) y todas las cosas más que le has hecho

Gintoki-Vamos apeguate al manga esto no iba así además ¿una hija? (Dijo recordando tal arco de su vida) ¿enserio? ya me hicieron una broma parecida antes cuando querían que dejara de tomar pero no caeré en la misma broma dos veces (dijo firme mirando a Shimpachi sin percatarse que dos siluetas habían aparecido detrás de él) ¡y mucho menos cuando le agregan algo tan aterrador!

Shinpachi- sino lo hiciste como respondes a eso (dijo señalando a las dos siluetas detrás de Gintoki una era de la conocida Otae con su típico kimono rosa con flores agarrando la mano de una pequeña no mayor a siete u ocho años de piel blanca, cabello café claro con ojos color chocolate que vestía un kimono igual al de Otae pero este era de color blanco con flores azules y una pequeña bolsa de mano, el peli-plata volteo a verlas con duda)

Otae- Gin-san tenemos que hablar y shin-chan cálmate (dijo seriamente mientras entraba, poniendo en duda a nuestro protagonista, así que decidió seguirle la corriente al ver como incluso shimpachi parecía intentar ir contra su hermana) no querrás te deje inconsciente mientras hablamos…¿o sí?

Shinpachi- ¡pero hermana! (ve como esta da un paso al frente) ¡entiendo no hare nada!

Gintoki- este… ¿está bien si me dejan ir a quitarme la pijama e ir al baño primero?, Kagura ven acá que necesitare de alguien que esté de mi lado

Kagura-¿quieres que te acompañe al baño?

Gintoki- normalmente sería una locura pero mejor si cúbreme la puertita por su shimapchi intenta algo

(Tras que Gintoki fuese al baño se arreglase y todavía tomase algo de leche de fresa para calmarse regreso con las chicas quienes habían platicado entre si incluida kagura quien deseaba saber sobre si había kimonos en descuento por lo que Gintoki se fue a sentar en su escritorio mientras Kagura junto la pequeña tomaban asiento en un sillón y Otae y Shimpachi estaban sentados en los otros estos últimos con un aura muy seria frente a este)

Gintoki-Y bien ¿de que quieren hablar conmigo ahora? (dijo viendo a Otae y a Shimpachi) y tu niña si es una petición ven después pues tengo que lidiar con una broma de mal gusto primero- (esta ves dijo viendo a la pequeña esta le iba a responder cuando) y mas te vale traigas dinero que no volveremos a trabajar por dulces… por lo menos esta semana

Kagura- ¡pero si por *sabon! (las algas saladas que come kagura)

Shinpachi- ¡como mierda le puede hablar así a tu…! (no pudo terminar pues Otae le dio un golpe que lo enterró en el techo dejándolo inconsciente dejando algo asustado a Gintoki)

Otae- shin-chan decírselo no te corresponde a ti, bueno Gin-san de lo que quería hablarte seriamente es justamente de esta pequeña (dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña) pero creo será l mejor si ella se presenta por sí misma.

¿?- buenos días mi nombre es Otsuka, seré la hija que tendrás en el futuro con mami Otae… (dijo la pequeña reverenciándose y diciéndolo con una gran naturalidad)

Kagura- ¡enserio! ¡que bien ahora tendré con quien jugar pues ahora soyo-chan está de viaje! (dijo alegre acariciando a Otsuka) ¡vamos a comer a jugar y a comer de nuevo!

Gintoki- ¿es enserio? viene alguien diciendo que es nuestra hija y ¿lo aceptas así de fácil? ¿que no recuerdas lo que sucedió con kanshichinrou cuando todos decían que él era mi hijo pero termino no siéndolo? Esto ya es reciclar tramas no estamos tan desesperados para hacer esas cosas aun ni que fuésemos de esos manga harem de T* L*** R* o la Nis***.

Kagura- oye me agradan esas series de la sho*** Ju**.

Gin- somos una revista Shonen no un Shojo como la Su**** ¿quieres acabar con más de 500 capítulos de la misma ironía como el mayordomo ese? además también recuerdo la broma que me jugaron hace tiempo y como dije no caeré de nuevo (dijo girándose en su silla)

Otsuka- si creo me advirtieron podría intentar sacar esa broma pesada para salir de esto…

Gintoki-además ¿cómo que hija del futuro? (dijo apuntando a la niña) ¡lo de los viajes en el tiempo solo fue cosa de la película! ¡no podemos meter elementos de ella a la serie por si algún despistado no la ah visto o peor aun si nos andan fansubeando para algún país latinoamericano que nisiquiera sabe de ella!... además de que gengai-jiji dijo que no haría viajes en el tiempo innecesarios porque perturbaban algo de cómo era.. si eso

Kagura- mas bien fue por que no queríamos darle más problemas a las posibilidades que tenían ese tipo de historias gin… y por que podríamos hacer no sé qué habían dicho

Gintoki-ha sí las paradojas que eran muy peligrosas y… (Dijo todavía de espaldas cuando fue jalado de la playera con mucha fuerza hacia atrás y viendo a Otae y a Otsuka jalándolo mientras caía de espaldas) ¿Eh?

Otsuka- padre no he terminado de hablar así que no te pongas infantil quieres (dijo dándole una mirada de enojada idéntica a la que hacia Otae en ese momento) ahora me escucharas atentamente y no harás mas que creer mis bellas palabras… entendido

Otae- Gin-san es de mala educación no escuchar cuando te hablan (dijo haciendo que Gintoki casi necesitara cambiar de pantalones) sobretodo con un tema tan importante como este

Gintoki-si perdón (dijo muy nervioso) pero Kagura fue la primera en interrumpir (dijo volteando a ver a Kagura quien solo desvió la mirada) ¡yo solo dije lo que el publico de seguro estaba pensando!

Otsuka- Ejem… como te decía soy tu hija en el futuro y fui envía aquí porque como dijiste algo muy grave está pasando en el futuro de lo cual preferiste no me enterase y no me dijese el extraño sujeto que intento invitarme a salir (espero a que su padre se recompusiera) Pero el futuro está en peligro padre y te necesitamos (dijo sacando y encendiendo un comunicador y dándoselo a Gintoki, en él se visualiza al genio de los robots más viejo de cómo es en ese tiempo)

Gintoki-algo me dice no me gustara esto (dijo observando la imagen) ¿ahora que sucede viejo?

Gengai- Gin no hay mucho tiempo antes de que se dañe el comunicador así que escucha atentamente ¡algo malo está ocurriendo aquí en tu futuro!

Gintoki-¿he? ¿Otra vez? ¿no me digas que todavía tengo la plaga? ¿vamos a hacer un arco al respecto para profundizar lo de la película?

Gengai- !no interrumpas! y ¡no!, ahora es algo peor, ¿recuerdas lo que te explique sobre mundos paralelos y paradojas Temporales?

Gintoki-más o menos no te preste mucha atención por que con oir que ya no recurriríamos a ellos me basto… mas cuando en la lluvia de ideas querían plantear un crossover con Dora***.

Gengai- bueno da igual Otsuka luego te explicara eso, lo importante es que Otsuka si es hija tuya y lleva pruebas necesarias para que lo creas o eso dijo su madre así que no seas escéptico debe hacer algo en tu era para salvar a todos no se bien que sea pero estoy seguro que tu mujer le saco algo al amigo lolicoso de Madao

Gintoki-¿lolicon? ¡¿En serio es necesario agregar una loli para seguir la serializacion?!

Gengai-así que ayúdala en todo por favor Gin el destino de todos está en tus manos ha y por ciert…- (no termino de hablar pues el comunicador exploto en las manos de Gintoki)

Gintoki- ok eso fue raro (dijo algo confuso) bueno empecemos de nuevo si lo que el viejo dice es cierto quiero ver cuáles son las pruebas de que eres mi hija (viendo a Otsuka mientras esta sacaba unas fotos de su bolsa) ¿no tendrás allí una prueba de ADN cierto?

Otsuka- estas son las pruebas padre ya se las he enseñado a mama y al tío Shimpachi (dijo dándole las fotos a Gintoki y este al verlas perdió el color dejando caer las fotos) Parece son las que tenias de manera privada con mama

Kagura- yo también quiero ver las fotos (dijo tomando una del piso y al verla tuvo una leve hemorragia nasal pues en la foto podemos ver a un Gintoki un poco más grande atado a una cama sin ropa algo golpeado y a una Otae con un traje clásico de dominatriz lamiéndose los labios mientras veía a Gintoki) ¿eh?

Otae-si yo también me sorprendí al verlas pero ese traje si es mío… digo esa soy yo definitivamente por el cabello

Otsuka- hay mama no sé de qué te avergüenzas ya te dije que eso es muy común en casa (dijo haciendo sonrojar un poco a Otae) Incluso eh visto como sometes a papa de vez en cuando

Gintoki-(recuperando el color) deacuerdo te creeré eso de que seas mi hija pero ¿cómo demonios terminamos así? No recuerdo tener ese tipo de relación (pregunto confuso el peli-plata) ¡¿Cuándo me volvi un personaje masoquista?!

Otsuka- bien te lo contare aunque mama ya está informada, bien mama dijo que todo comenzó dentro de algunos meses después de que terminara él manga, los miembros de yorozuya y sus otros amigos detuvieron a los malos y fueron capaces de expulsar a los amañados de la tierra así que tras eso la prohibición de espadas se anuló y la escuela shimura abrió sus puertas otra ve

Otae- No es una magnífica noticia, Gin-San cumplirá por lo que luchaste en el pasado.

Otsuka- así es… pero había tanta gente que el tío Shinpachi te pidió ayuda para enseñarles a usar la espada, según me dijeron tú te negaste pero te insistió tanto que le dijiste que si te conseguía esposa tu aceptarías y en ese momento estaba mama escuchando así que ella se ofreció a ello ya que quedo admirada, desde que la salvaste esa ves antes de que mi tío se uniera a ti y conforme fue pasando el tiempo esa admiración se convirtió en amor y no perdió esa oportunidad para tener una relación contigo hasta ese momento (dijo terminando la historia)

Gintoki-¡eso no te lo creo no importa cuánto pase! ¡yo no me pensaba casar! (dijo haciendo recordar algo a Otsuka) ¡en serio no recuerdo nunca haber pensado en el matrimonio!

Kagura- ¡Gin-Chan pero la última vez que bebiste te pusiste a llorar de que no querías morir solo y virgen!

Gintoki-¡no era necesario recordar lo segundo!

Otsuka- bueno recuerdo que tú en algún momento me dijiste les rechazaste hasta que te alcoholizaron y te tomaron fotos comprometedoras de las cuales no tuviste de otra que casarte con mama para mantener la honra.

Gintoki- creo esa fue más creíble (dijo viendo a las chicas) porque una vez en un casino me iban a hacer lo mismo pero gracias a que estaba el MADAO logre salir corriendo (dijo recordando sus aventuras) aunque creo el pobre no lo logro… eso explicaría por que parte del poco dinero que tiene lo tiene que gastar si o si allí cada mes.

Otae- Otsuka no debiste decir eso ultimo ese era mi plan B

Gintoki- ¡¿En serio pensabas hacer eso?!

Otae- pues claro tenemos una hija y no te libraras de esto fácilmente así que vamos (levantándose) nos tenemos que casar lo más pronto posible para vivir conforme las tradiciones lo marcan

Gintoki- espera antes que nada Otsuka no me has dicho tu misión en esta época (dijo al darse cuenta que no sabía en que debía ayudar a Otsuka) digo dudo que hayas venido solo a que me aprese tu madre digo a que me case

Otsuka- bueno es algo complicada porque mi misión es hacer que ustedes dos me hagan (dijo con una sonrisa) si es que tu entiendes a que me refiero.

Gintoki- wo wo wo espera es muy rápido para eso y Otae tu ¿no tienes alguna objeción al respecto? ¿en serio le creíste algo así tan fácilmente? ¿estas consiente que estamos en un manga Shonen y eso ya nos subiría al hentai de golpe?

Otae- como ya dijo nuestra hija yo estaba esperando esto desde hace algún tiempo Gin así que vamos (tomándolo de la parte de atrás de su playera y jalándolo hacia la puerta) hoy tenemos que estar casados a como del lugar y en la noche puede recreemos estas fotografías y (dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro pero dio unos cuantos pasos cuando el techo de la yorozuya se rompió y una bomba de humo se hizo presente segando a todos mientras Otae ya no sintió a Gintoki en sus manos) ¿qué demonios? GINTOKI NO HUYAS DE TUS RESPONSABILIDADES (grito con enojo)

Otsuka- eso fue extraño…

Kagura- no sabía gin podía huir asi hasta parece un ninja

Otsuka- demonios… acaso el hombre que trato de ligarme decía la verdad

Otae- ¿Qué un hombre intento que?

Ostuka- puede no este sola en todo esto…

 **Fin capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Bien eso fue todo por el primer capítulo de este Fic(o segundo, si es que se refiere al anterior como un capítulo, hasta pronto.**


End file.
